Pretty Little Liars - Little secret
by lissgtzg
Summary: This is the beginning of the end. Romance, drama, threats.
1. PLL-Little lie

**Secrets and Lies? The girls are experts at that.**

* * *

><p><em>CLARIFICATIONS:<em>

_-Only is A._

_-Alison had moved in with her grandmother._

_DEAD SO FAR: Ian, Maya, Garrett, Mona, Shana._

_And sorry if you find a grammar mistake, I don't speak completely English. Thank you for your understanding!_

* * *

><p>-Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily were at Spencer's room-.<p>

**EMILY**: (holding a red cup, sitting on the bed) Can you believe everything we have lived?

**SPENCER**: (Shaking her head sideways and was drinking of another glass) I know, and still missing, do not forget that Ali is still to against us, A still chasing us and good, secrets haunt us until death.

**HANNA**: Why we talk about it?

**SPENCER**: Well, What did you do in summer?

-Emily was about to serve more alcohol to your glass when Aria took the bottle-.

**EMILY**: Hey!

**ARIA**: Enough! Do not want to happen as usual, is it?

**HANNA**: The usual?

**ARIA**: Remember what the tomb of Ali?

**HANNA**: Clear Aria, Emily typically dig Ali every day, and go and take her.

-All laughed and Emily poured to her drink more alcohol-.

* * *

><p>-All Were asleep in the room, sunlight came through the window waking Aria, who was in bed, turned around and realized the disaster: Hanna was on the floor, empty bottle, crooked pictures, furniture desacomodados and open windows.<p>

-A body cream of Spencer fell down and made noise-.

**HANNA**: (only moving without opening his eyes) 5 minutes more

**ARIA**: Hannaa!

**HANNA**: (opening the eyes) What do you wa... What happened here? Where are the others?

-Both stood up and went to look out the first floor holding the barandal-.

-Aria and Hanna saw Spencer on the first floor-.

**ARIA AND HANNA: **Spencer!

-Both Ran down the stairs.

**HANNA**: What happened ?! Where were you?

**SPENCER**: Someone made us a visit.

**ARIA**: (scared) A?

**EMILY**: (walking towards them) Alison.

**HANNA**: Alison? Why you were not in the room?

**SPENCER**: I dunno, I do not remember anything except her face.

**ARIA**: How can you not know?

**HANNA**: Why I woke up on the floor?

**EMILY**: You fell asleep there !

**HANNA**: (Looking up, remembering) true.

-Aria's phone sound-.

**HANNA**: Who is it?

* * *

><p><em>I love that you are the never drunk good girl. Now tell me, how do you think your friends are going to go out of this mess? -A<em>

* * *

><p>The message contained two pictures, Hanna destroying the room. Spencer, and Emily with a shovel pointed at someone in your yard.<p>

-Aria, wordless showed her cellphone at they-.

**HANNA**: I was the one who moved the furniture ?!

**EMILY**: Why have that in your hands?! SPENCER, What... Whe did?!

-Spencer, wordless also sat on the couch-.

**School day**

-In class-

**ELLA**: Well, as you realized, l teach algebra lll now, so welcome !, Now we have to review the previous lesson. Spencer, can you tell me you remember?

-Spencer was lost, trying to remember what had happened, until in the depths of his brain remembered something-.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY<strong>: Somebody knocks on the door | *Alison Face* | **SPENCER**: I'll go! | **HANNA**: Aria! Close it! | * Alcohol bottle*.

* * *

><p>Spencer's head was a mess, there was not even room for mathematics.<p>

**ELLA**: Spencer?

**SPENCER**: (Lost) I don't... know.

**JENNA**: Lately not know anything.

-All Laughed-.

**ELLA**: Enough. Pay attention.

-The Director came-.

**DIRECTOR**: Sorry to interrupt the class, I have to announce something if you may.

**ELLA**: Sure, go ahead.

**DIRECTOR**: I know that everyone knows and that everyone thought would never go after here, but everything is settled and now she will be with you.

-All the girls were paralyzed-.

**ELLA**: Alison, what a surprise.

**ALISON**: I know we've been through a lot, but it's already arranged everything, and what not, we will.

**DIRECTOR**: Sit wherever you want.

-Alison sat behid Emily-.

**ALISON**: Hey

-Emily angry, never even saw her eyes, his eyes went to the forehead-.

**EMILY**: ...


	2. PLL-Nobody knows

-The girls were walking fast and angry-.

**ARIA**: I can not believe it is not enough to her ruin our lives from afar!

**EMILY**: She was yesterday at Spencer's house, I remember it well, but still I don't have a clear memory.

**SPENCER**: She's a bitch.

**HANNA**; Now calm down! She was our friend, do not call her that, right?

**ARIA**: I told you!

**EMILY**: Hey! the science homework!

**HANNA**: Which one?

**SPENCER**: (putting on hand on the forehead) Rays! I forgot it!

**ARIA**: THE Spencer Hastings forgot the homework?

**EMILY**: It must be in couples, am I with Spencer and the both of yoy, okay?

**ARIA**: Hanna and I doing homework... (laughing) Noooooo!

**HANNA**: (laughing and hugging her) We will have so much fun talking about hair dye!

**ARIA**: (laughing) Dyes?

**HANNA**: I will go to your house later!

.Hanna left the school-.

**EMILY**: Spencer? You are the creative brain.

-Spencer had lost-look-.

**EMILY**: Spencer.

**SPENCER**: What?

**ARIA**: What's wrong?

-Paige arrived-.

**EMILY**: Hello! I had not seen you all day!

**PAIGE**: I thought we could go to the cafe or somewhere fun in a while

**EMILY**: Sorry, I have to do homework with Spencer.

**SPENCER**: In yours, mine is destroyed, Do you remember?

**EMILY**: Paige I'm sorry, see you later, okay?

-Emily gave her a quick kiss and Emily left school with others, Paige was disappointed-.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra apartment<strong>

-He heard a knock at the door, he stood up from his chair and went to Open it-.

**EZRA**: Aria! What are you doing here?

**ARIA**: I just wanted to see you.

**EZRA**: Oh, of course.

-Aria entró-.

**EZRA**: Why did not you call me before arriving?

**ARIA**: I do not know, Can I sit down on the sofa?

**EZRA**: Why are you asking me? That you do only when you're worried about something, are you?

-Aria sat on the sofa-.

**ARIA**: (locked) No no I'm not.

-Ezra saw Aria knowing she was lying-.

**ARIA**: No I'm fine. I just wanted to see you.

-Ezra took her hand to Aria and stood up-.

**EZRA**: Will you tell me?

-Aria stared at him a few seconds to his eyes, gradually came closer and Aria finally kissed him, they parted slightly and she looked at him-.

**EZRA**: I missed your kisses.

**ARIA**: (smiling with a tender face) Me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's House<strong>

-Hanna knocked the door-.

-The door opened it-.

**HANNA**: Aria I ha ... Where is Aria?

-Mike was there, in front of Hanna, puzzled-.

**MIKE**: She left, said he would return soon, She wants you wait here.

**HANNA**: Okay.

**MIKE**: Do you want something to drink?

**HANNA**: (whispering) to drink I have more than enough Mike ...

**MIKE**: What did you say?

**HANNA**: Nothing, thank you.

**MIKE**: Well.

-Mike sat on the couch and continued to play their video games-.

**MIKE**: So aam, as has fared?

**HANNA**: Not as well, since Mona died ...

-Hanna realized it would be better not to have mentioned this-.

**HANNA**: Oh sorry did not mean to ...

**MIKE**: Do not worry, nothing happens (:

**HANNA**: (smiling) and you're playing...

**MIKE**: (pointing to television) You realize those guys there? They are against me and I have to save one that is sequestered in that house over there.

**HANNA**: And do not you bored?

**MIKE**: Of course not, look.

-Mike passed another control to Hanna and Hanna smiled-.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's House<strong>

**EMILY**: We can talk about experiments with chemicals

-Spencer was with the lost-look-.

**EMILY**: Do you know? I can't even talk with you!

**SPENCER**: You say it very safe because you weren't the one who had ashovel in your hand!

**EMILY**: Firstable you had the shovel and I was behind you, And now we can not do anything about it.

**SPENCER**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh know what? You should finish this one and you can remove my name if you want! I have to put all the pieces of the puzzle or I end up in jail for sure!

-Spencer left the house of Emily-.

**EMILY**: A shovel ...

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's House<strong>

-Hanna was on Mike's legs, both laughing-.

-Aria came in and they parted quickly-.

**ARIA**: Okaaaaaaaaaay, am, Hanna we muts start, sorry for leaving you here.

**HANNA**: Do not worry, really.

**ARIA**: comprehensive Hanna? What happened here?

**HANNA**: Nothing.

-Mike climbed into his room-.

**MIKE**: I'll go to my room.

-The door sounded-.

**HANNA**: It's go time.

**ARIA**: You know I have a book that will help us for the work!

**HANNA**: Aria, there is internet, FYI, there is a network computer and from there we can get information, communicate with those who do not communicate much with us among other things.

**ARIA**: Hanna, I know what is the internet, thanks, but I assure you that this book will help us a lot.

-Aria rose through the Mike's room-.

**MIKE**: (the door was open and reached to hear) I know, but trust me. Don't worry, I'll make it soon! She will fall rendered in my arms. I know. No, no one suspects, bye.

**ARIA** (leaning against the wall) No one suspect what?


End file.
